Si yo no hubiese nacido
by CruzdelSur
Summary: Seis meses tras la muerte de Sarah, Gideon está seriamente deprimido y a punto de rendirse. Un encuentro en mitad de la noche con una ser imposible de perfilar llevan al ex-agente a reconsiderar su vida. ¿Realmente hubiese sido mejor si él nunca hubiese nacido?


**Un par de explicaciones preeliminares: **

¿Alguien recuerda mi fic _Swan, Bella Swan_? Algunos lectores me llamaron la atención sobre los apellidos que yo había utilizado para los miembros de la CIA, preguntándome si "Andrew Reed" y "Jane García" tenían algo que ver con los personajes de Spencer Reid y Penélope García de _Mentes Criminales_. Juro que yo en ese momento no había visto nunca el programa, no conocía a los personajes y no lo hice intencionalmente: Reed salió como una variación de la palabra "red", porque como apellido me convencía más que "Bule", "Bnrow" y "Whieth"; Garcia está en el cuarto lugar en la lista de apellidos más comunes de los EEUU (según una página de internet que parecía más o menos confiable).

Pero el asunto picó mi curiosidad. Hace unos meses vi una publicidad de Netflix aquí en la página de Fanfiction promocionando alternativamente a _Los Juegos del Hambre_,_ Luna Nueva _y_ Mentes Criminales. _No contraté el plan, sino que busqué los episodios de la serie en YouTube (lamento decir que la mayoría que ellos fueron quitados alrededor de la fecha en que empezó la nueva temporada) y comencé por mirar los episodios de la séptima temporada, que encontré subtitulados. Resumiendo: en dos meses había mirado toda la serie, y mis episodios favoritos dos y tres veces, y era una fangirl recalcitrante. Empecé a leer fanfiction al respecto, mayormente en inglés porque en español hay poco y nada... y el resto, como dicen, es historia.

* * *

Esta historia está fuertemente inspirada en el estupendo fic de **Moon Raven2 **titulado _Isn't it wonderfull?_ (algo así como "¿No es maravilloso?"), que a su vez es una reedición de una clásica y aparentemente (yo no la vi) encantadora película llamada _It's a wonderful life_ ("¡Qué bello es vivir!"). Le pedí permiso a la autora para publicar esta historia, por lo fuertemente basada que está en su texto, pero no me respondió hasta la fecha, de manera que publico provisoriamente esta historia. A quienes se animen con el inglés, les recomiendo fervientemente el fic. Pueden encontrarlo, quitando los espacios, en:

** www . fanfiction s/ 5591212 /1/ Isn-t-It-Wonderful  
**

* * *

_Anuncié en las respuestas a los reviews de _Vencedores_ que estoy trabajando en un nuevo fic de la saga _Los Juegos del Hambre_. Es verdad, estoy en eso, el texto tiene treinta y cinco páginas, y estoy redondeando el argumento, unas quince a veinte páginas más y la historia está completa. Viendo el fiasco que fue mi ritmo de actualización a lo largo de los últimos capítulos del último fic que publiqué, prefiero tener la historia lista esta vez antes de liberarla al mundo.  
_

* * *

**Ni los personajes, ni la esencia de la trama, ni casi nada me pertenece. Escribo sin fines de lucro y sólo por diversión.  
**

* * *

**…:: Si yo no hubiese nacido ::…**

..: Un fan fic basado en _Mentes Criminales_ :..

Gideon se asomó al balcón del pequeño cuarto del motel. La pesadilla de esa noche (una de las recurrentes, nada de otro mundo en realidad) lo había desvelado, al igual que venía sucediéndole en los últimos seis meses. Él dudaba sinceramente que hubiese dormido más de tres horas seguidas desde que Sarah…

Cambió de posición, mirando las estrellas. No sabía cómo se llamaba la ciudad en que había entrado a pasar la noche, y no estaba seguro de en qué estado se hallaba. No es como si le importara. Cuando todo lo que importaba era el hecho que estaba huyendo de sí mismo, el nombre de la ciudad de turno en la que se quedaba a dormir, o tratar de, carecía de relevancia.

Miró de nuevo el cielo. Lejos de las grandes ciudades, en medio de la noche, el cielo era de un azul profundo salpicado de brillantes puntos de luz. Hacía tiempo que no había visto tantas estrellas. Todo el lugar irradiaba un aire de calma y paz que contrastaba espectacularmente con el torbellino de desesperación interior que azotaba a Gideon.

Suspiró profundamente, cerró los ojos, intentando mantener sus pesadillas al margen… o al menos, impedirles que invadieran sus sentidos mientras estaba despierto.

Sarah muerta. Rebecca muerta. Todas las otras personas muertas, todas esas personas que había fallado en salvar… los seis agentes víctimas de la bomba de Bale… la pequeña Tracey Belle, secuestrada por Breitkopf… Hotch suspendido… la renuncia de Prentiss… la adicción de Reid…

Su culpa, tantas cosas habían sucedido por su culpa…

—Todo hubiese sido mejor si yo no hubiese nacido —murmuró Gideon, mirando a la nada, en voz tan baja que casi no se escuchó él mismo.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó una voz masculina, con un matiz curioso sin ser impertinente.

Sus reflejos reaccionaron mucho antes de que Gideon pudiese hacerlo. Estaba con la espalda pegada a la pared y la mano derecha tanteando en busca del arma que ya no llevaba en menos de dos segundos. El desconocido lo miró sin inmutarse.

Le tomó a Gideon casi un minuto calmarse lo suficiente como para poder volver a respirar acompasadamente y empezar un inventario mental del hombre que tenía frente a sí. Quienquiera que sea y de donde sea que hubiese salido, el sujeto éste era la encarnación de lo anodino. Hubiese podido tener cualquier edad entre los treinta y los sesenta años; tenía cabello castaño que parecía negro en las sombras y que tenía un matiz casi rubio a la débil luz del alumbrado público y la luna creciente. Todos sus rasgos eran de lo más comunes y corrientes, Gideon dudaba que hubiese podido identificarlo en una rueda de reconocimiento policial ni queriendo.

Ni la ropa, ni el corte de pelo, ni el calzado, ni el porte, ni nada del desconocido le daba demasiada indicación de quién era, a qué se dedicaba, de dónde venía ni nada parecido. Ni siquiera un viejo y sagaz experto en perfiles como Gideon podía deducir nada de él. El hombre era un enorme y perfecto enigma aparecido de la nada en medio de la noche.

—¿En verdad piensas eso? —insistió el recién llegado.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Gideon, reticente.

—Que todo sería mejor si no hubieses nacido.

No era fácil sorprender a Gideon, pero tampoco imposible. Sin embargo, sorprenderlo al punto de dejarlo sin palabras era algo que pocos, muy pocos, habían logrado, y este hombre lo había conseguido sin el menor esfuerzo. Sin embargo, como alguien acostumbrado a lidiar con psicópatas y criminales, Gideon no dio muestras exteriores de asombro, sino que se limitó a contemplar al otro con más atención que antes. Su acento al hablar era tan neutro e impersonal como el resto de él, lo que restaba otra posible fuente de información.

—¿Honestamente crees que todo sería mejor si no hubieses nacido? —insistió el otro.

Era infantil, pero Gideon se pellizcó en el muslo. Una vez que tuvo confirmado, por así decirlo, que no estaba dormido ni soñando, encaró al otro.

—Vea, señor… —dejó la frase intencionalmente abierta, esperando que el otro, como por cortesía correspondería hacer, la completara dando su nombre o su apellido, o al menos un alias o un sobrenombre. _Algo_.

—Es una pregunta simple. Sólo quise saber si en verdad lo cree —respondió el desconocido con una semi sonrisa inofensiva, cortés.

—No soy dado a las confesiones —replicó Gideon, armándose de paciencia.

—No tiene por qué verlo como una confesión —señaló el otro—. Más bien como un comentario. Yo no pretendo sonsacar verdad, obtener confesiones ni otorgar absolución. Me limito a preguntar.

Gideon mismo no supo qué lo invadió en ese momento. Quizás fue el horror acumulado de seis meses de fuga. Quizás la culpa por todos aquellos a los que a lo largo de años no pudo salvar. Quizás el espanto de recordar a Sarah, ensangrentada y muerta por su culpa. Quizás simplemente agotamiento, demasiadas noches durmiendo poco y mal, y demasiados días yendo a ningún lugar.

Sea lo que fuere, algo lo impulsó a responder:

—Sí, creo que hubiese sido mejor si yo nunca hubiese nacido —admitió con un suspiro.

—¿Quieres comprobarlo?

De todas las cosas que Gideon hubiese esperado que le respondiera, ésa no era una para la que estuviese preparado.

—¿Cómo dijo? —inquirió perdido.

—Crees que hubiese sido mejor si no hubieses nacido —repitió el otro, en tono amable y un poco aburrido, como si estuviesen discutiendo algo que no le interesaba realmente—. Te estoy preguntando si tienes interés en comprobar si es verdad.

Gideon se tensó automáticamente.

—¿Esa es su forma de amenazarme de muerte?

El otro pareció casi resignado.

—No estoy amenazándote de muerte, te estoy preguntando si quieres ver cómo serían las cosas si nunca hubieses nacido, eso es todo.

—¿Y cómo haría eso? —preguntó Gideon, escéptico.

—No te lo ofrecería si no pudiese hacerlo realidad —señaló el desconocido con paciencia—. ¿Quieres saber cómo serían las cosas si no hubieses nacido, sí o no?

—¿Por qué no? —se semi sonrió Gideon, encogiéndose de hombros. El hombre no parecía estar armado ni tenía un comportamiento que indicara violencia; podría lidiar con él. Y si el otro lo doblegaba… bueno, no es como si tuviese una maravillosa vida por la que vivir de todos modos…

—¿Eso es un sí? —insistió el otro.

—Supongo —Gideon se encogió de hombros nuevamente.

—¿Sí o no?

—…sí.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Lo siguiente que Gideon supo fue que era de mañana y que estaba en el mismo balcón que antes, sólo que ahora estaba solo. No había rastros del otro. Gideon parpadeó y sacudió la cabeza, preguntándose si ese tipo de sueños eran normales o si estaba delirando. No podía recordar haber caído dormido, honestamente, y sin embargo se sentía físicamente bien, sin molestias ni dolores ni entumecimiento por haber pasado la noche en el balcón. Ni siquiera tenía hambre o necesidad de ir al baño. Raro, pero no desagradable.

Fue hasta el cuarto que había alquilado la noche anterior, sólo para descubrir a una mujer de mediana edad y cabello artificialmente negro profundamente dormida en su cama. Su equipaje tampoco estaba; en cambio, una gran maleta con un estampado de flores y por la que se asomaban la manga de una blusa blanca y los flecos de una bufanda rosada, ocupaba ese lugar. Sus cosas de higiene personal, como su cepillo de dientes y su máquina de afeitar, estaban ausentes del cuarto de baño adjunto al dormitorio, reemplazados por un pequeño maletín de maquillaje y una serie de frasquitos de perfume y potes de cremas.

Honestamente confundido, intentó despertar a la mujer.

—¿Señora? Disculpe por favor la molestia, quisiera… señora, despierte, por favor, ¿señora? ¿Señora? —insistió.

La mujer siguió durmiendo tan profundamente como antes. Gideon se acercó más, sólo para estar seguro, y comprobó que ella respiraba profunda y regularmente. Sí, estaba dormida, profundamente, pero sólo eso: dormida.

Intentó tomarla del hombro, pero no pudo. Sus manos se resbalaban, eran incapaces de tocarla. Asustado, intentó salir de la habitación, sólo para descubrir que tampoco podía accionar el picaporte de la puerta. Para mayor horror, descubrió que no podía tocar la puerta… pero que sí la atravesaba como si fuese de humo.

Convencido de que el estrés por fin había podido más que él y que necesitaba un psiquiatra urgentemente, caminó hasta la recepción del motel. ¿O debería decir que se deslizó? Después de todo, sus pasos no hacían ruido, ni siquiera el sonido ligero y normal de las zapatillas deportivas tocando el suelo. Una vez en la recepción, lo primero que capturó su atención fue el televisor encendido, con el volumen muy bajo, mostrando las noticias de la mañana. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue el subtítulo que mostraba la pantalla, debajo del "último momento". En grandes letras tamaño catástrofe, el noticiero anunciaba: "Tiembla Boston: asesino serial suelto".

Hubiese querido subir el volumen, pero no podía tomar entre sus manos el control remoto. Pero, del mismo modo que repentinamente podía atravesar puertas y caminar sin hacer ruido, de pronto el volumen de las noticias estaba perfectamente audible sin que Gideon hubiese hecho nada. Prestó mucha atención. Boston le traía malos recuerdos desde el caso de Adrian Bale, el obsesivo que había detonado esa maldita bomba, volando por los aires medio edificio junto con un rehén y los seis agentes que estaban adentro, todo eso después de que Gideon hubiese declarado seguro el entrar a revisar el lugar y sacar al rehén.

Ésta vez no había bombas involucradas, sino que alguien estaba apuñalando personas, preferentemente parejas. Este asesino había estado inactivo durante años, y nadie sabía qué lo había hecho volver a la actividad repentinamente. La prensa había intentado localizar a la única víctima superviviente a un ataque, un hombre llamado George Foyet, pero el pobre estaba demasiado aterrado, aún después de todos estos años, como para salir a la luz pública.

Lo que en verdad lo hizo sentir que se le caía el alma a los pies fue ver en la pantalla a un Max Ryan, bastante mayor de lo que lo recordaba, siendo identificado como "un experto de la Unidad de Ciencias del Comportamiento que está trabajando en el caso".

Algo estaba mal, muy mal. En primer lugar, el nombre ya no era Unidad de Ciencias del Comportamiento, sino que era Unidad de Análisis del Comportamiento, desde hacía años, desde que se habían mudado del sótano húmedo y maloliente en el que la entonces experimental Unidad había comenzado a las modernas oficinas del sexto piso. En segundo lugar, ya nadie trabajaba en solitario, no desde que Jack Fickler, probablemente el principal impulsor del trabajo de creador de perfiles, había ascendido en el FBI e impulsó primero para imponer después el trabajo en equipo. Tercero, Max Ryan se había retirado hacía años, ¿qué estaba haciendo trabajando en el caso, y solo?

—¿Qué rayos…? —murmuró Gideon para sí.

Un empleado de limpieza del motel, que estaba barriendo la recepción, dejó la escoba y se giró a mirarlo. Gideon contuvo el aliento al comprobar que era el mismo sujeto que había hablado con él la noche anterior.

—No olvides que nunca naciste. Hay algunos cambios en el mundo, o al menos en esta pequeña parte del mundo —le explicó con una pequeña sonrisa comprensiva—. Por empezar, los administradores le alquilaron la habitación a alguien más, así de simple.

—¿Mis cosas? ¿Mi equipaje…?

—Nunca naciste, de manera que no existes. No puedes tener equipaje si no existes.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Gideon intentó ordenar sus pensamientos. Tenía mil cosas que quería preguntar, y al mismo tiempo no tenía idea de por dónde empezar.

—¿Por qué no puedo tocar nada? ¿La gente me ve, me escucha? ¿Por qué de pronto estoy atravesando las paredes? —empezó a disparar preguntas, atolondrado.

—La respuesta a todo eso es muy fácil: no existes, como ya te dije —le repitió el otro, al que Gideon interiormente había empezado a llamar Fulano, con paciencia—. Si no existes, no pueden verte, no pueden tocarte, no pueden oírte ni olerte ni percibirte de ninguna manera, porque sencillamente, _no existes_.

—Estamos ante una paradoja —replicó Gideon, frunciendo el ceño—. Si no existo, ¿cómo es que estoy pensando?

—Ah, el consabido _pienso, luego, existo_ —asintió Fulano con una sonrisa, pasando la escoba a la otra mano—. Verás, eso es lo delicioso de esta paradoja. Estarás en una especie de limbo entre la existencia y la no–existencia, aunque inclinándote fuertemente hacia la no–existencia, durante las siguientes veinticuatro horas. Si al cabo de esas veinticuatro horas decides que es mejor que no existas, literalmente será como si nunca hubieses nacido, que es lo que querías, si no me equivoco.

—¿Y si decido que prefiero existir? —preguntó Gideon, todavía inseguro de si esto era algún tipo de alucinación o no.

—Entonces habrás nacido y existirás, así de simple —se encogió de hombros Fulano, dándose vuelta y volviendo a su trabajo.

Gideon se quedó quieto, asimilando lo que acababa de oír. Otra duda lo asaltó y se volvió hacia el hombre que barría y se estaba retirando hacia el rincón.

—¡Espere un momento! —se colocó directamente de cara al otro, y se congeló.

El hombre que barría ya no era el mismo que lo había visitado la noche anterior, pese a que estaba en exactamente el mismo lugar, vestía las mismas ropas y Gideon no lo había perdido de vista ni por un segundo. Ahora tenía frente a sí a un hombre de unos cincuenta años, cabello castaño mal cortado, expresión cansada que indicaba sufrimiento y un rostro enrojecido que hablaba de problemas de presión arterial. Su rostro tenía arrugas y marcas de edad, una descuidada barba y llevaba unos gruesos lentes. Tenía un anillo de bodas en el dedo anular izquierdo, remiendos en las rodillas del pantalón, zapatillas polvorientas y una camisa a la que le habían vuelto a pegar varios botones que no eran los que originalmente traía. En resumen, un hombre mayor, casado, probablemente con hijos en edad de estudiar, que había perdido recientemente un trabajo de años y había tenido que aceptar éste para llegar a fin de mes. A éste empleado Gideon no tenía problema alguno en perfilarlo.

No, no era el mismo hombre con el que Gideon había estado hablando antes, ni por casualidad.

El hombre–que–no–era–Fulano siguió barriendo sin hacerle ningún caso, pese a tenerlo directamente enfrente.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMC

—Pareces perdido.

Gideon se levantó un salto del banco del parque en el que estaba sentado y nuevamente se encontró manoteando en busca del arma que ya no llevaba, al menos no en esta bizarra experiencia de _existo pero a la vez no_. Él tenía (¿había tenido cuando existía?) una pistola y permiso para llevarla, ya que no había tenido intenciones de andar desarmado una vez que hubo devuelto el revólver perteneciente al FBI tras su renuncia. Sin embargo, la había dejado junto con sus otros efectos personales, y por lo visto la pistola tampoco existía si él no lo hacía.

Fulano estaba a menos de medio metro de distancia, paseando un perro de entre todas las cosas posibles. Miraba a Gideon con simpatía, un sentimiento que Gideon no se sentía en condiciones de devolver.

—Estoy perdido. No entiendo bien qué se supone que debo hacer —medio gruñó y medio se quejó Gideon, volviendo a sentarse—. Por lo visto, el mundo funciona perfectamente sin mí, algo bastante obvio por otra parte. Sé que no soy irremplazable, nunca pretendí que lo fuese. Pero no veo que haya cambiado nada esencial sólo porque yo no existo, o existiría, o como rayos sea que se considere esto.

—Hay cambios. Hay diferencias —señaló Fulano, sentándose a su lado.

—Supongo que sí, pero serán mínimas —descartó Gideon con un gesto de hastío—. Max Ryan no se retiró, sino que sigue trabajando, y la UAC todavía se llama UCC. ¿Algo más?

—Hay más, desde luego. Por empezar, Stephen tampoco nació, como ya te podrás imaginar —explicó Fulano, mientras el perro olisequeaba el suelo alrededor de Gideon—. Norah se casó con un profesor universitario. Tuvieron dos hijas. Ella murió de cáncer de colon.

Gideon sintió una punzada de culpa. En la realidad que él recordaba, Norah, su esposa y madre de su hijo Stephen, había muerto en un accidente de auto al regresar de una consulta médica con su oncólogo. Acababan de detectarle cáncer de colon.

—Eso quiere decir que en vez de un hombre, ahora hay dos mujeres más en el mundo —se encogió de hombros Gideon—. En vez de Stephen, existen las dos hijas de Norah y… él.

—"Él" murió también —informó Fulano—. Se cruzó en el camino del Asesino de la Ruta hace un par de semanas.

Gideon contuvo el aliento.

—Sí, aún sigue suelto —confirmó Fulano, enarcando las cejas—. Está perfilado, pero nadie que lo reconociera se tropezó con él todavía. Cuando lo capturaste, tenía treinta y siete víctimas en su haber. En esta realidad, lleva asesinadas cincuenta y dos personas. Oh, y aún tartamudea.

Eso era inesperado. De algún modo, oír que había asesinos seriales sueltos, o sueltos durante más tiempo, porque él no había nacido no era lo que Gideon esperaba oír, aunque lógicamente era plausible, al menos hasta cierto punto.

—Pero el resto del equipo existe. Ellos deben estar trabajando en eso, es cuestión de tiempo para que lo encuentren.

—Es cuestión de conocimiento, tiempo… y una dosis de casualidad —marcó Fulano—. Fue casualidad que de detuvieras allí y que reconocieras al Asesino de la Ruta. Nadie más con el conocimiento necesario, o la agudeza, pasó por allí… de manera que él todavía está libre.

—¿Estás tratando de decirme que para mí vale la pena haber nacido, aunque más no sea para salvar a esas… quince personas?

Gideon clavó la mirada en Fulano, sólo para descubrir que había desaparecido. Un hombre que paseaba un perro se podía ver un poco más lejos, pero tenía el cabello largo hasta los hombros, recogido en una coleta, y fumaba un cigarrillo mientras paseaba el perro. Una vez más, Gideon estaba solo.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Era media mañana, y Gideon empezaba a aburrirse. Ser incapaz de interactuar con las demás personas era frustrante, más considerando que todavía le debían quedar al menos veinte o diecinueve de sus veinticuatro horas de limbo entre el ser y el no ser. Si todo esto no resultaba ser una compleja alucinación de su parte, desde luego.

Se dedicó a vagabundear por el parque, perfilando casi por instinto a las personas que veía. Una madre primeriza y un poco paranoica, llevando a su bebé demasiado abrigado en el cochecito y un bolso con las cosas del bebé demasiado grande y lleno para un paseo por el parque. Un divorciado reciente que miraba a todas las mujeres primero con deseo y luego con sospecha; su matrimonio había acabado debido a sus celos probablemente injustificados. Un par de hombres vestidos como turistas, probablemente oficinistas que disfrutaban de un escape del mundo de papelerío y encierro entre cuatro paredes de nueve a cinco.

—…y le pedí que me hiciera el favor de corregir esos exámenes por mí, así yo podía irme a pescar el fin de semana —Gideon captó una conversación entre los dos hombres que pasaban cerca y se detuvieron en el carrito–parrilla–comedor que vendía sándwiches y hamburguesas—. Empezó a farfullar algo sobre las reglas y no sé qué, pero bastó con que yo lo mirara fijo y le dijera que lo hiciera y punto, y el muy cobarde agachó la cabeza y se puso a trabajar. Quiero decir, no es como si él tuviese una vida o amigos o familia, y lee mucho más rápido que nadie, asique está bien que él se ocupe de todo eso. Una hamburguesa doble —le ordenó bruscamente el hombre al dueño del puesto, un anciano calvo de rasgos asiáticos.

—Pero, ¿no te preocupa que el rector se entere? —le preguntó su acompañante al bravucón—. Para mí un sándwich completo —pidió.

—¡Bah! A nadie le importa. Todo el mundo le delega su trabajo a Reid —descartó el primero en hablar, un hombre fornido y engreído, con pretensiones de galán—. Está estudiando música en sus ratos libres, él dice que es casi otra forma de matemática. Te digo, es tan arrogante que tiene que demostrarnos a todos los demás todo el tiempo lo brillante que es él y lo idiotas que somos los otros. Bueno, si es tan inteligente, que lo demuestre…

—¿Sorprendido? —le preguntó Fulano, que de pronto era el dueño del puesto de comida, a Gideon, mientras le entregaba el sándwich y la hamburguesa a los dos visitantes y recibía el dinero de ellos.

—¿Qué pasó? —optó por preguntar Gideon en cambio, aturdido.

—Lo que ya te expliqué una decena de veces: no existes…

—Y como no existo, no fui yo quien fue a dar ese seminario de reclutamiento a CalTech, ya lo sé —bufó Gideon, perdiendo momentáneamente la paciencia—. Aun así, alguien debió ir, ¿cómo es que Reid no es parte de la UAC?

—Es verdad. David Rossi fue —asintió Fulano, dando vuelta una hamburguesa—. Sabes cómo es Rossi. No es un mal hombre ni un mal agente, todo lo contrario, pero tiene una forma un tanto áspera de tratar a la gente a veces. Y él le dijo a Reid que lo pensara, que el entrenamiento era duro, los horarios son terribles, la paga es mala, la presión es constante y el reconocimiento, escaso.

—¿Dijo eso en un seminario de reclutamiento? —preguntó Gideon con una mueca.

—No es como si no tuviese razón —opinó Fulano, encogiéndose de hombros—. Y se lo dijo a Reid, no a todos los presentes. Estaba poniéndolo a prueba, estudiando si el joven realmente tenía interés o si era sólo un encaprichamiento temporal.

—Oír eso convenció a Spencer Reid de que él no podía hacerlo —frunció el ceño Gideon, irritado. Rossi y él rara vez habían estado de acuerdo, pero los dos se respetaban demasiado como para agredirse directamente, siquiera de modo verbal.

—Reid no lo interpretó como una prueba, sino que entendió que Rossi estaba diciéndole amablemente que ni siquiera lo intentara —confirmó Fulano, cortando el pan para otro sándwich—. Reid no tuvo nunca la más saludable de las autoestimas, y el que el admirado agente David Rossi le dijera tácitamente, o al menos así lo vio él, que no servía para el trabajo, hizo que no se inscribiera en la Academia. Como Reid no apareció, Rossi se convenció que al joven no le interesaba en realidad el trabajo y prácticamente se olvidó de él.

—Fantástico. ¿Y dónde está Reid ahora? —inquirió Gideon, cruzándose de brazos.

Al instante siguiente, él y Fulano ya no estaban en el parque ni Fulano estaba vestido de vendedor de comida. Gideon parpadeó un par de veces, analizando (casi perfilando) los alrededores.

Estaban en una oficina minúscula, tan llena de libros y archivadores que apenas era posible moverse con comodidad. Una ventana diminuta dejaba entrar algo de aire y sol; los estantes cubrían las paredes y estaban llenos de lo que parecían libros de consulta. Una destartalada computadora de escritorio (Garcia la hubiese considerado una prehistórica pieza de museo, no pudo evitar pensar Gideon) ocupaba la mayor parte del viejo y desgastado escritorio, detrás del cual había una silla de plástico. Una azucarera medio vacía y una taza con una cucharita de plástico adentro estaban amontonadas en el rincón que quedaba libre en el escritorio.

El lugar distaba de ser acogedor y no tenía toque personal alguno. De no ser por la falta de polvo en las superficies y el resto de café que había en la taza, la habitación parecería ser un cuarto de trastos que nadie había usado en bastante tiempo.

Gideon acababa de girarse hacia Fulano cuando la puerta se abrió. Spencer Reid, más flaco, ojeroso y pálido de lo que Gideon lo había visto en bastante tiempo, entró llevando un termo en la mano. Se detuvo un momento en el marco de la puerta, suspiró profundamente, y fue hacia el escritorio arrastrando los pies. Dejó el termo sobre el escritorio, y acababa de empezar a rodear el mueble, presumiblemente para sentarse ante la computadora, cuando la puerta se abrió y una joven muy pintada, con un amplio escote y masticando chicle asomó la cabeza.

—Hey, Red —dijo ella, mirando al joven hombre con desinterés—. Dice el director que completes esos cronogramas y se los lleves a la oficina, y que los quiere para ayer.

—Estoy trabajando en los planes de cátedra —medio se defendió él—. Y es _Reid_.

—Seh, bueno, no importa, él dice que quiere los cronogramas. Mejor te apuras, Red, no tenemos todo el día —replicó ella, antes de hacer un gran globo color rosa.

—Está bien, se los llevo esta tarde —aceptó Reid con un suspiro.

—¿No entiendes que es _para ayer_? Se supone que ya los tenías que tener listos —gruñó ella con exasperación.

—Los recibí hoy a las ocho de la mañana, no tuve tiempo de mirarlos todavía —explicó Reid en tono agotado—. ¿Y qué pasó con mi silla?

—Ah, creo que a Thacker se le rompió la suya —repuso ella con un encogimiento de hombros.

—A esa silla yo la había traído de mi casa —protestó Reid débilmente.

—Ve a pedírsela —replicó ella con una sonrisa socarrona—. Demasiado que te dejó ésta. Ah, y los cronogramas, rapidito, ¿eh? ¿Para qué se supone que eres un genio?

Con una risita, la chica volvió a salir, cerrando la puerta tras ella. Reid, con un nuevo suspiro de resignación, se situó tras el escritorio, dejándose caer en la incómoda silla de plástico. Llenó la taza con el café que había traído en el termo, le agregó seis cucharadas de azúcar, revolvió, bebió toda la taza a grades tragos, y con una expresión de profunda derrota, empezó a trabajar en las montañas de papeles que había sobre su escritorio.

Gideon lo estudió detenidamente. ¿Dónde estaban el entusiasmo, la vida, la curiosidad que exudaba Reid habitualmente? ¿Qué había pasado con sus discursos repletos de información con frecuencia insólita, muchas veces repletos de estadísticas, siempre recitados a toda velocidad? Frente a él no tenía al Dr. Spencer Reid que había conocido, sino a alguien de hombros hundidos y expresión vacía de todo interés por lo que estaba haciendo. El joven triple doctor seguía leyendo a una velocidad de vértigo y seguía completando el papelerío más rápido que nadie que Gideon hubiese conocido, pero ahí se acababan las similitudes…

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó Fulano con tono neutro.

Decir "aparentemente valió la pena que yo haya nacido, aunque más no sea para que Reid no acabe siendo este montoncito de miseria que estamos viendo" no le sonaba a Gideon, por alguna razón, como la respuesta ideal.

—De acuerdo, el que yo no haya nacido alteró la vida de Reid para peor —reconoció Gideon, tratando de restarle importancia a lo descorazonado que se sentía al ver a quien había sido su protegido, su orgullo y alguien a quien Gideon había admirado honestamente, reducido a… esto—. Lo lamento sinceramente por él, pero… esto no me garantiza nada, y no me es razón suficiente para pensar que no hay personas que están mejor sin mí en el mundo.

—¿Quién, por ejemplo? —quiso saber Fulano.

—No sé… ¿Qué tal Aaron Hotchner? —sugirió Gideon, encogiéndose de hombros—. Estoy bastante seguro que le ahorré un par de dolores de cabeza al no existir.

La habitación se desvaneció de nuevo. Un segundo Gideon y Fulano habían estado mirando a Reid trabajando en una serie de formularios y al siguiente estaban en…

—¿Qué se supone que es esto? —preguntó Gideon, alterado.

—Creí que reconocerías este lugar… —comentó Fulano con una ligera sonrisa.

—Claro que lo reconozco, estamos en las oficinas del FBI en Quantico —replicó Gideon en un gruñido—. Lo que quiero saber es…

Su voz se apagó al ver pasar a David Rossi, con cabello casi completamente gris y la expresión más amargada que Gideon le había visto nunca, ni siquiera cuando Rossi había perdido la apuesta sobre en qué Estado aparecería el siguiente asesino serial con más de cinco víctimas identificadas y había tenido que declarar ante todos los perfiladores que Gideon era mejor en su trabajo que él (claro que Rossi se desquitó más tarde, pero ésa ya es otra historia).

Rossi se detuvo ante la pared en la que estaban los retratos de los agentes caídos en cumplimiento del deber, que Gideon no había notado antes pero estaba justo ahí. Tras permanecer con la cabeza inclinada unos segundos ante una de las fotografías, Rossi avanzó un par de pasos y repitió la silenciosa muestra de respeto antes de alejarse con pasos firmes. Intrigado, Gideon se fijó ante qué rostros se había detenido Rossi, sólo para jadear de horror.

Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner y Noelle "Elle" Greenway le sonreían ligeramente desde sus retratos oficiales en la pared de los caídos.

—¿Cómo… qué… cuándo…? —Gideon estaba completamente sin palabras—. ¡No puede ser!

—Fíjate en las fechas —sugirió Fulano.

Un suspiro de horror abandonó a Gideon al reconocer las fechas. Pero no podía ser…

—Estaban cortos de personal, ese día en Boston —explicó Fulano en tono informativo—. El agente Hotchner, tras asegurarse la rendición de Adrian Bale, lo esposó y lo dejó en custodia de la policía, y luego entró junto a los otros agentes federales a asegurarse que no había peligro y a sacar al rehén. Fue entonces que Bale detonó el dispositivo.

Los hombros de Gideon se hundieron otro poco. En la versión de los acontecimientos que recordaba, él se había asegurado la rendición de Bale y se había quedado junto al detenido mientras los otros agentes ingresaban al edificio. Hotch había estado con él ese día, pero había revisado las afueras del edificio en lugar del interior… eso le había salvado la vida, aunque no había impedido que los escombros le causaran una buena cantidad de golpes y algunos cortes. Un pequeño precio que pagar, considerando que los agentes federales y el civil que habían estado adentro habían muerto.

—En cuanto a la agente Greenway, ella estaba en un tren en Texas, camino a la prisión estatal a entrevistar a un pedófilo, cuando uno de los pasajeros tuvo un brote psicótico —explicó Fulano en tono neutro—. Fue una larga toma de rehenes y una situación muy tensa, que acabó con el hombre, llamado Ted Bryer, matando a tres de los pasajeros e hiriendo a otros dos antes de ser abatido. Uno de los muertos fue la agente Greenway, que intentó fijar la atención del hombre en ella para que no hiriera a los demás.

Gideon tomó aire profundamente. Él recordaba bien ese día… el truco de magia de Reid para convencer al hombre de que había extraído de la piel un microchip que no estaba allí… pero si Reid no entraba en la ecuación…

—Ah, no llegaste a conocer a la agente Alexandra Blake, se sumó al equipo después del fallecimiento de Greenway —mencionó Fulano, señalando otro de los retratos en la pared, directamente junto al de Elle—. Blake y la agente Jareau fueron a entrevistar a un hombre que había sido señalado como un potencial testigo en un caso en Georgia, un hombre llamado Tobias Hankel —informó Fulano. Gideon se sintió al borde de la náusea, aunque aparentemente al carecer de cuerpo no podía sentir auténticas náuseas ni vomitar realmente—. La agente Blake fue tomada prisionera, y cuando se negó a condenar a muerte a alguien más del equipo en un perverso juego de ruleta rusa, recibió un disparo en la cabeza, directamente entre ceja y ceja. Murió en el acto, aunque el equipo tardó diez días en localizar su cuerpo y otros quince días en detener a Hankel, que finalmente fue abatido. En ese tiempo, Hankel mató a otras diecinueve personas.

Gideon se debatió honestamente entre preguntar qué había sido de los demás. Se aseguró de que los rostros de Morgan, JJ y Prentiss no estaban entre los retratos antes de abrir la boca.

—¿Qué pasó con JJ? —se atrevió a preguntar, suponiendo que su propia vida habría tenido menos impacto en la vida de la rubia que en la de Reid o Hotch. A esta altura de los acontecimientos, necesitaba oír una buena noticia.

Acto siguiente, los dos estaban en una oficina de aspecto formal a la vez que ostentoso, una forzada imagen de éxito que Gideon no se creyó ni por un momento. Un hombre vestido con traje y corbata estaba sentado tras un amplio escritorio, frunciendo el ceño ante algo que leía en la pantalla de la moderna y compacta computadora. Tras tipear algo con dos dedos y un ceño profundamente fruncido, tomó el teléfono y marcó el interno.

—Jennifer, mi oficina —ladró antes de colgar.

Al cabo de medio minuto se oyeron golpes en la puerta, y JJ entró a la oficina con un suave "permiso". Lo primero que le llamó la atención a Gideon fue lo muy conservadoramente que JJ estaba vestida: una blusa de mangas largas, nada entallada, abotonada hasta arriba, y una falda larga hasta los tobillos y suelta, con mucho vuelo. El conjunto disimulaba su figura, haciéndola parecer aburrida y nada atractiva, al igual que los lentes de grueso marco redondo y el rodete en que llevaba recogido su cabello.

—Jennifer, esto es inaceptable. ¿A esto que me enviaste le llamas el borrador de una carta? —ladró, agresivo y disfrutándolo, el hombre tras el escritorio—. No sé cómo te aceptaron en el FBI, porque te lo digo, no sabes ni escribir. Más te vale que lo hagas de nuevo, y bien, por una vez —JJ asintió sumisamente, sin hacer contacto visual—. Oh, y tráeme un café, y que sea bueno, por una vez. Y llama a la cornuda de mi esposa y dile que no voy a poder ir a la cena con sus padres hoy. Después llama a Ruby y dile que la espero en mi oficina, que quiero lo de siempre, y que se ponga el corsé rojo, el que me gusta. Eso es todo. Y apúrate, que aquí no perseguimos criminales, pero nuestro tiempo vale.

—Sí, señor —respondió ella en voz baja, empezando a girarse para salir.

—Oh, y algo más… —empezó el otro con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Ingresaste a un convento?

—No, señor —respondió JJ en tono neutro.

—Entonces, ¿por qué te vistes como monja? —inquirió él, frunciendo la nariz.

—Es el tipo de ropa que concuerda con mi estilo de vida, señor.

—¿Qué, el de solterona amargada? —preguntó el hombre con una pequeña carcajada—. No usabas _eso_ cuando te entrevisté para el puesto —se puso serio—. Se suponía que serías una secretaria atractiva y sensual que reflejaría el éxito de mi estudio jurídico, no esta… cosa… —acabó con un gesto indeciso de la mano.

—¿Quiere que le sirva su café ahora, señor? —preguntó JJ, sin variar un ápice el tono de voz.

—Sí, sí, lárgate —descartó su jefe con un gesto de la mano.

Gideon y Fulano siguieron a JJ fuera de la oficina, hasta una pequeña cocina dominada por una cafetera automática tan impresionante que parecía capaz de cocinar un almuerzo por sí sola, si uno sólo sabía qué combinación de botones presionar.

—Hey, ¿qué quería Cara de Perro? —le preguntó a JJ una mujer bajita y regordeta que estaba en la cocina, preparando una bandeja.

—Decirme que el modelo de carta que presenté es horrible y que mi visto como monja —respondió JJ con una mueca.

—¿Le dijiste que es porque él mismo y todos sus asquerosos empleados te hablan mirando a tu escote? —inquirió la otra mujer, en tono serio—. ¿Que el infeliz de su hijo te pellizcó el trasero? ¿Por fin le dijiste?

—No, no le dije…

—¿Por qué no? —interrumpió la bajita, agitada—. Jenny, lo que esos idiotas están haciendo es acoso, ¡podrías denunciarlos! ¡Deberías denunciarlos! O mejor todavía, ¡romper un par de narices y patearlos en los genitales!

—Char, necesito este trabajo —replicó JJ, presionando botones en la cafetera.

—¡No es cierto! ¡Podrías tener un trabajo mil veces mejor! ¡Eres demasiado buena para ser la secretaria de ése…!

—¡Baja la voz! —la reprendió JJ en un siseo—. Alguien podría oírte.

—Sí, sí, pero en serio, ¿por qué no buscas un trabajo mejor? —insistió la mujer bajita, Char se llamaba aparentemente, amontonando tazas en la bandeja—. No es que no quiera tenerte alrededor, pero podrías hacer mucho más que servir café y atender llamadas…

—Éste trabajo está bien. Es seguro. No puedo lastimar a nadie, y eso es suficiente —respondió JJ en voz baja, la mirada fija en la cafetera.

—Oh, cariño, que esa gente muriera no es tu culpa —se apresuró a asegurarle Char, caminando hasta donde estaba JJ y poniéndole una consoladora mano en el antebrazo—. No es como si hubieses elegido esos casos precisamente para que murieran. Estabas haciendo tu trabajo, estabas _ayudando_ a detener criminales, y ellos eran agentes entrenados, sabían los riesgos que corrían…

—Alex y yo fuimos juntas hasta esa casa, fue idea mía separarnos… ella quería esperar a que llegaran refuerzos… —JJ parecía estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no llorar—. Él… le disparó en la cabeza, y yo estaba ahí, mirando la pantalla, sin poder hacer nada…

—Jenny, estoy segura de que Alex sabía que no lo hiciste para que ella saliera herida, y que no te culpó por lo que le pasó —le aseguró Char con energía, tomándola de las manos. Sonaba como que no era la primera vez que tenían esa conversación.

—Pero ése es el punto, ¿no? Nunca voy a saber qué pensó o si me echó la culpa o qué, ¡porque está muerta, no sólo porque yo elegí trabajar en el caso, sino porque no le cuidé las espaldas…! ¡Y Morgan…! ¡Si yo hubiese hecho más, si hubiese trabajado mejor, si hubiese…! ¡Él nunca lo hubiese hecho si…! —JJ se derrumbó en brazos de Char, sollozando. Char la abrazó, le acarició en cabello, murmurando promesas de "todo estará bien" mezcladas con "tranquila" y aseveraciones de "no es tu culpa".

A Gideon se le retorcía su no–existente alma al ver la escena. JJ había sido siempre un bastión de fortaleza y compostura, no importaba qué situación, no importaba ante quién, la rubia no perdía la calma ni los modales. Era un bálsamo para tratar con familiares histéricos de las víctimas, policías malhumorados, periodistas entrometidos, víctimas aterradas… nunca había sido ella quien necesitaba contención porque se estaba derrumbando.

JJ se había calmado un poco cuando un hombre joven entró a la pequeña cocina. Gideon lo perfiló de cuestión de segundos: traje caro, camisa impecable, corbata de seda, cabello ligeramente más largo de lo que correspondería a alguien que lleva traje y corbata caros… corbata 'elegantemente floja', zapatillas deportivas en lugar de zapatos… dientes blanquísimos y muy regulares, demasiado: miles de dólares en fundas… sonrisita de superioridad, se considera mejor que los demás… bronceado muy uniforme, obtenido en una cama solar, porque su imagen lo obsesiona… lentes de sol enganchados en el bolsillo del saco, alguien que pretende ser más _cool_ de lo que es realmente…

En resumen, un energúmeno con complejo de superioridad, un notable narcisimo, ciertas tendencias sociópatas y una considerable obsesión con su propia imagen, que podrían estar tratando de ocultar y negar, incluso respecto de sí mismo, un componente homosexual.

—Ah, hola… _Jennifer_ —de alguna manera, se las arregló para que el nombre de pila sonara lascivo.

—Hola —replicó JJ sin mirarlo, mientras que Char lo fulminó con la mirada.

El sujeto le tendió a Char la carpeta que llevaba en las manos, sin quitar los ojos de JJ.

—Hay que ordenarlo por fecha y clasificarlo por apellido. Veinticinco copias, debidamente archivadas. Puede retirarse.

Char lo fulminó con la mirada de nuevo, y tras dirigirle una dolorosa mirada a JJ, salió de la habitación.

—¿Por qué no pasas por mi oficina después? —mencionó el recién llegado en voz baja y que pretendía ser seductora—. Tengo algo que mostrarte…

—Lo lamento, estoy muy ocupada ahora mismo. Tengo que servirle un café a su padre, con permiso —masculló JJ, retirando de su lugar la jarra de café que la máquina había producido mientras ella y Char hablaban, y sirviendo una taza.

—Vamos, sé que las reglas de fraternización existen, pero nadie las toma muy en serio —comentó él.

Tenía las manos en las caderas, buscando centrar la atención en su pelvis y por ende sus genitales, a la vez que arqueaba sus caderas hacia adelante. Un perverso sexual en ciernes, observó Gideon para sus adentros.

—Su padre se irritará si el café no está pronto. Un hombre puntual como él no tolera las demoras — siguió JJ, ocupadísima con el azúcar.

—Eres la viva imagen de la fantasía de la sexy bibliotecaria —añadió el tipo, comiéndose con los ojos a JJ.

—Oh, lamentablemente su padre no podrá asistir a la cena que está preparando su madre, tiene mucho trabajo pendiente —añadió JJ, colocando servilletas en la bandeja.

—Me preguntó qué escondes bajo esa ropa… ¿encaje rojo? —sugirió él, casi babeándose—. Estoy seguro que sí… o quizás negro…

—Tengo herpes —anunció JJ de pronto, mirándolo a los ojos.

—¿Eh?

—Tengo herpes —repitió ella, sosteniendo la bandeja con el café ante sí como un escudo—. Mi ginecóloga dice que es el peor que ha visto nunca.

—¿Herpes? —repitió el sujeto, retrocediendo un paso, todo entusiasmo ido de su expresión.

—Sí —asintió JJ vigorosamente—. La ginecóloga me dijo que si los medicamentos no lo pueden controlar, tendré que ir a cirugía para que remuevan… ya sabe… la infección. Está bastante extendido ahora mismo.

Gideon podía ver la mentira a kilómetros, pero el interlocutor de JJ evidentemente no, porque estaba escabulléndose hacia la puerta.

—Ah… bueno… nos vemos después… —sin atreverse a mirar atrás, se dio media vuelta y huyó.

JJ respiró profundamente, se permitió una débil sonrisa por unos segundos, antes de cuadrar los hombros y marchar sosteniendo la bandeja con ambas manos.

—Esclarecedor, ¿verdad? —murmuró Fulano, enarcando las cejas.

Gideon todavía estaba asimilando todo lo que había visto y oído. Aunque no era exactamente por su culpa que JJ estaba como estaba y donde estaba, el efecto dominó de sus acciones (o la omisión de sus acciones) era evidente.

En medio de todo lo que acababa de presenciar, una cosa le había llamado la atención más que las otras. Una mención al margen, pero eran las menciones al margen las que con frecuencia contenían la clave.

—Ella mencionó a Morgan… algo sobre que ella hubiese debido hacer más… —Gideon a estas alturas ya no quería preguntar, pero necesitaba saber.

Al igual que en las anteriores ocasiones, en un momento estaban en la pequeña cocina y al momento siguiente se encontraban en…

—¡No! —jadeó más que habló Gideon, antes de volverse hacia Fulano, que contemplaba la escena inexpresivo—. ¡Su retrato no estaba en el muro de los caídos…!

—Porque fue expulsado del FBI —explicó Fulano.

Los dos contemplaron la lápida en silencio. Al nombre y apellido lo acompañaban las fechas de nacimiento y fallecimiento, además de la inscripción "amado hijo y hermano".

—Su pobre familia —musitó Gideon, conmovido—. Su pobre madre. Primero su marido, luego su hijo…

—No lo están sobrellevando muy bien —admitió Fulano—. Como si el hecho de perder un miembro de su familia no fuese bastante, la condena pública no les está haciendo el duelo más fácil.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué las condenarían públicamente?

—Derek Morgan se suicidó en prisión, después de que lo condenaran a cadena perpetua sin posibilidad de excarcelación por el abuso y asesinato de tres jóvenes, casi niños, de la zona en que él solía vivir en Chicago —explicó Fulano.

—Morgan no lo hizo —fue todo lo que pudo decir Gideon, temblándole la voz—. Nunca lo haría.

—No, pero no hubo quien pudiese probar lo contrario. El perfil encajaba maravillosamente bien con él, y acabó de sellar su destino el que un destacado miembro de la comunidad como lo es Carl Bufford declarara que él creía completamente capaz a Morgan de hacer ese tipo de cosas, que había intentado alejarlo de ese camino y que lamentaba no haberlo conseguido.

De haber tenido lágrimas, Gideon hubiese estado llorando. El que a veces a la gente buena le pasan cosas malas era algo que había presenciado demasiadas veces en su trabajo, pero la acumulación de horrores que la habían sucedido a personas que él conocía y respetaba estaban superando lo que él era capaz de soportar.

—Lo asesinaron —alcanzó a musitar en voz baja, mirando la losa de mármol negro—. Morgan jamás se suicidaría. Lo asesinaron y lo hicieron parecer un suicidio.

—No, él realmente se suicidó —lo corrigió Fulano—. Dejó una carta disculpándose con su familia y jurando que era inocente. Aunque jamás le contó a nadie sobre Bufford.

—Lo asesinaron —insistió Gideon—. La carta o fue falsa, o escrita bajo coerción, o…

—Morgan era un ex agente federal, encarcelado por violación y asesinato de niños —le recordó Fulano—. Sabes lo que le pasa a los ex agentes de la ley, a los violadores y a los asesinos de niños cuando van a la cárcel. ¿Cuando una persona es las tres cosas a la vez? No quieres ni imaginarte todo lo que le hicieron ni lo que sufrió, te lo aseguro. Aguantó todo lo que pudo, pero hubo un punto en que simplemente no soportó más, y escapó del único modo que podía.

Gideon siguió mirando el pedazo de piedra que indicaba el lugar que era la última morada de la persona que él recordaba viva, con un gran sentido del humor y una profunda veta protectora.

—Lo que acabó empujándolo a tomar esta decisión, en última instancia, fue el saber que no tenía salida posible —observó Fulano—. No obtendría la libertad nunca, nadie creía en su inocencia excepto su familia y sus compañeros de trabajo, y el fallecimiento de tantos de sus compañeros y amigos le causó una depresión grave: perder a Hotchner, Greenway, Blake… sumado a su propia e injusta encarcelación, por no mencionar que el testimonio que acabó de condenarlo fue nada menos que el de la persona que tanto lo había dañado a él, fue demasiado.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Atardecía. Aún quedaban unas cuantas horas de luz, pero el día estaba llegando a su fin.

Mientras caía el sol, Gideon se encontró recordando casos y personas con las que los había compartido. Era increíble imaginar que tantos de ellos estaban muertos o sufriendo maltratos a manos de quienes deberían respetarlos y apreciarlos…

Estaba, una vez más, en algún tipo de plaza, ésta vez en las afueras del estudio jurídico en el que trabajaba esta nueva versión de JJ. La nueva versión de la rubia no le gustaba para nada. Era la misma persona, y al mismo tiempo era completamente diferente. Gideon había estado 90% seguro que JJ había iniciado una relación con ese detective de New Orleans después del caso que los había llevado allí, por más que la joven había hecho lo posible por mantener las reservas sobre el caso. Como si pudiese mantener a un puñado de perfiladores a oscuras… Pero esta nueva/alternativa JJ estaba claramente a años luz de iniciar, no hablemos ya de mantener, una relación sentimental con nadie…

Reid, por otra parte, era justo lo que Gideon había hecho lo posible por impedir que el joven llegara a ser: no sólo una persona por demás insegura, sino alguien que se dejaba maltratar verbalmente y realizaba un trabajo que estaba muy por debajo de sus capacidades esencialmente porque no tenía la necesaria confidencia para buscar algo mejor.

Hotch… Gideon no conseguía aceptar del todo que el hombre hubiese muerto. Y en la maldita explosión a manos de Bale, nada menos. Si había sido entonces… eso significaba que no había llegado a conocer a su hijo. El pequeño Jack había sido el orgullo y la pasión de Hotch. Imaginarse al niño creciendo sin su padre era duro, sobre todo sabiendo que se había debido a que, en palabras de Fulano, "estaban cortos de personal ese día en Boston"…

Elle Greenway era otra persona que a Gideon le costaba imaginar muerta. La mujer había tenido siempre un aire de indestructibilidad, al menos indestructibilidad física, que hacía difícil creer que una bala hubiese podido matarla, por más que Gideon supiera perfectamente que Elle estaba lejos de ser a prueba de balas, como el incidente con Randall Garner desafortunadamente había probado. Herida, podía imaginarla, pero muerta…

Hablando de muertos, como si lo de Morgan no fuese suficiente… y suicidio, nada manos… Recordando las fechas, si la línea temporal para el caso en Chicago que había llevado al arresto de Morgan era la misma, y no había razones para sospechar que fuese diferente, Gideon cayó en la cuenta que Morgan había sobrellevado alrededor de un año de calvario, desde su arresto hasta su muerte. Aunque no estaba seguro cuánto de ese tiempo había estado detenido en una de las celdas de alojamiento temporal y cuánto tiempo en prisión, en cualquier caso esos meses sin duda se le habían hecho eternos al experto en crímenes obsesivos.

Reviviendo viejas memorias de toda esta gente que ya no existía, de pronto un recuerdo lo sobresaltó, a tal punto que no pudo evitar exclamar en voz alta:

—¡Prentiss!

Era de algún modo imperdonable que se hubiese olvidado de ella hasta ese momento, y las justificaciones sobre que era el miembro que menos tiempo llevaba en el equipo no eran del todo convincentes ni para él mismo. De todos modos, confiaba que ella al menos estaría bien, viva y feliz…

—Ah, sí, la agente Prentiss —asintió Fulano a su lado. Gideon se sobresaltó una vez más, frustrado por el acto de aparición y desaparición de ese sujeto—. Una gran mujer.

—Al menos ella no está muerta, ¿verdad? —inquirió Jason con una mezcla de cinismo y desesperación.

Acto seguido, él y Fulano estaban en unas oficinas que recordaban a las de la UAC, aunque eran ligeramente distintas. Sin embargo, la estructura en que estaban situadas le era por demás familiar a Gideon… era el mismo edificio, aunque debía tratarse de un piso diferente.

Prentiss estaba sentada ante uno de los escritorios, revisando una pila de carpetas de casos. Aunque no la conocía mucho y no habían sido particularmente cercanos, a Gideon se le escapó un suspiro de alivio al ver que al menos una persona de su pasado/vida alternativa estaba igual que antes.

—Como Hotchner falleció antes de sus éxitos llegaran al punto de hacer sentir insegura de sus propias aspiraciones políticas a la Jefe de Sección Erin Strauss, Prentiss nunca fue transferida a la UAC —explicó Fulano, mientras él y Gideon observaban trabajar a Prentiss—. De momento, está trabajando en Contraterrorismo.

Gideon la observó en silencio por varios minutos. Prentiss trabajaba en silencio, con la cabeza gacha, leyendo las carpetas y tomando apuntes en una hoja que tenía a un lado.

—Parece estar bien —suspiró Gideon, aliviado—. Está sana y salva; tiene un trabajo diferente, pero eso no es malo. Con el conocimiento de idiomas de Prentiss, sumado a sus conocimientos de perfiles, hará un trabajo igual o mejor–

Se tuvo que interrumpir de golpe cuando, tras mirar disimuladamente alrededor, Prentiss sacó una petaca de su cartera y bebió un generoso trago. Se secó la boca con el dorso de la mano, volvió a enroscar la tapa, y guardó la petaca otra vez. Suspiró profundamente y se sumergió de nuevo en los reportes.

—Ambos sabemos que la agente Prentiss no lleva leche chocolatada en esa cantimplora —comentó Fulano, serio—. Es verdad, está físicamente sana y salva, pero no tiene amigos cercanos ni una buena red de contención que le ayuden a lidiar con el tipo de casos que ve día a día. Es buena en su trabajo, nadie tiene quejas al respecto, todo lo contrario, pero esta joven mujer se está cayendo silenciosamente a pedazos… y nadie lo ve.

Gideon la observó trabajar en silencio, aturdido. A un perfilador experimentado como él le costaba detectar los signos de que la agente trabajando a un metro de él no era una persona perfectamente feliz y satisfecha con su vida. Prentiss era muy buena fingiendo que todo estaba bien… evidentemente sus padres le daban una enorme importancias a las apariencias; ella había aprendido probablemente desde la cuna a proyectar una cuidada imagen y a guardarse sus verdaderas emociones y sus sentimientos.

Las uñas carcomidas fueron la primera señal que Gideon pudo detectar: las de Prentiss estaban casi destruidas. El beber en horas de trabajo era otra señal al menos igual de preocupante: la Prentiss que él conocía no sólo no se refugiaría en la bebida sino que era demasiado cuidadosa y respetuosa de las reglas como para hacer algo así. El que ni siquiera estuviese haciendo algo para disimular el olor a bebida de su aliento era probablemente lo que le daba la pauta de qué tan grave era realmente la situación: Prentiss efectivamente se estaba cayendo a pedazos, silenciosamente y sin que nadie de cuantos la rodeaban y trataban con ella a diario lo advirtiera.

Una figura vestida con un traje sastre azul y una blusa blanca se acercó silenciosamente a Prentiss, quien, sumergida en el texto, no la advirtió.

—¿Agente Prentiss?

La aludida casi saltó de su asiento. La otra mujer también saltó, aparentemente asustada.

—Disculpe… yo sólo… vine a traerle… esto… —se disculpó la recién llegada, tendiéndole la cajita plástica de un DVD con un código numérico de una decena de dígitos en el frente y el lomo de la caja.

—Ah, gracias Garcia —respondió Prentiss con una pequeña sonrisa cortés.

La mujer llamada Garcia devolvió la sonrisita vacía y se alejó.

—Un momento, ésa no es la analista técnica… —Gideon dudó, mirando de la mujer que se retiraba a Fulano y de regreso—. Quiero decir, ella también se llamaba Garcia, pero no se parecen en nada… No es ella, ¿no? Esta mujer se viste diferente, y es mucho más flaca, y… no se parecen.

Fulano empezó a seguir a la mujer que se retiraba, y Gideon lo siguió.

—Es la misma persona, al menos en el sentido que es la misma Penélope Garcia —respondió Fulano—. Sin embargo, esta mujer fue rechazada por varios equipos de trabajo debido a su forma de ser un tanto… excéntrica, al menos a la hora de vestirse y de elegir accesorios. Recibió órdenes de comportarse más profesionalmente, o la generosa oferta que había recibido de unirse al FBI en lugar de acabar en la cárcel por hacker sería revisada.

Gideon estudió a la mujer, que se había ubicado frente a una decena de pantallas que eran tal como él las recordaba, sólo que todo lo colorido de la oficina faltaba: no estaban los muñequitos, los bolígrafos con luces, plumas y brillitos, las fotos de animalitos bebé, los stickers de caritas sonrientes, el block de notas rosado y de papel perfumado… en cambio, el lugar tenía algo del ambiente aséptico y estéril que Gideon había aprendido a relacionar con los hospitales. Sólo faltaba el olor a desinfectante.

—¿Qué le pasó a ella? —Gideon señaló con un movimiento de cabeza a la versión de Garcia que acababa de ubicarse ante las pantallas con una mueca de tristeza—. Parece… enferma.

—Las reiteradas y nada amables críticas a su vestuario y a su extrovertida forma de ser volvieron a la señorita Garcia muy consciente de su aspecto físico, al punto que resucitaron viejas inseguridades que no hubiesen resurgido en un ambiente que la aceptaba con sus colores chillones y sus accesorios llamativos —respondió Fulano—. Eso la llevó a querer perder peso con desesperación, y a hacerlo de maneras muy poco saludables…

Fulano dejó la frase abierta, dando lugar a que Gideon observara las dos galletitas secas que esta versión de la tradicionalmente alegre y vivaracha analista técnica estaba comiendo con mucho cuidado de no hacer migas.

—¿Anorexia? —preguntó Gideon, frunciendo el ceño.

—Y grave —asintió Fulano—. Se sigue viendo y sintiendo gorda, sin importar que ahora mismo está ocho kilos por debajo del peso _saludable_ indicado para ella. Ya acabó en el hospital dos veces, y será ingresada de nuevo esta semana si no sucede algo extraordinario.

MCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Era de noche. Gideon había estado vagabundeando por el edificio del FBI, un lugar que había llegado a conocer igual o mejor que su propia casa, durante las últimas horas.

Además de algunas caras nuevas que no le decían nada (Gideon había conocido un Brad Todd, pero no le sonaba nadie llamado Jordan Todd), Gideon había reencontrado unas cuantas caras conocidas. Dave Rossi estaba ahí, envejecido y con aspecto agotado, al igual que Max Ryan, que durante el rato que Gideon había estado observando había peleado, literalmente a los gritos, con Erin Strauss, igual que en los viejos tiempos. Mientras que Gideon siempre había ignorado a Strauss en medida de lo posible y Rossi había disfrutado antagonizarla casi deportivamente, Ryan solía pelear ferozmente con ella, en ocasiones hasta llegar a las lágrimas, lo que no había hecho la relación entre la jefa de sección y el equipo más fluida o fácil.

Fue una sorpresa no menor ver a Sam Cooper en uno de los escritorios. Gideon lo había conocido superficialmente años atrás, y aún esa breve interacción había sido suficiente para saber que el hombre era prácticamente alérgico al papelerío. Cómo alguien tan habituado a jugar con sus propias reglas y a saltarse la burocracia conseguía coexistir con Strauss sin que uno de los dos matara al otro era algo que Gideon no conseguía explicarse.

O al menos, así había sido hasta que descubrió que Cooper tenía una severa cojera en la pierna izquierda, al punto que tenía que ayudarse con un bastón para caminar. Aparentemente el problema era el tobillo, por lo que Gideon pudo observar en una ocasión en que el hombre se levantó a buscar café. Pese a su evidente incomodidad y dolor, Cooper era tan ferozmente independiente como todos los perfiladores que Gideon había conocido.

De manera que eso era lo que lo había relegado a un trabajo de escritorio. Si algo caracterizaba a las "células rojas" era que estaban compuestas por un número pequeño, normalmente cuatro o cinco personas, de agentes altamente calificados para el trabajo de campo además de ser excelentes perfiladores. Pero un tobillo rígido era razón suficiente para condenar a alguien definitivamente a trabajo de papelerío…

MCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Era muy tarde, noche cerrada. El edificio estaba mayormente vacío, salvo por los guardias de seguridad. Hasta la gente encargada de la limpieza se había ido hacía un par de horas, tras dejar el lugar impecable, como siempre.

Gideon se sentía más que nunca un fantasma, recorriendo los pasillos y oficinas vacíos. Los guardias de seguridad por supuesto no lo veían; el lugar tenía un aire de misterio y un cierto encanto en las oficinas inusualmente silenciosas.

Ni siquiera se sobresaltó cuando Fulano de pronto estaba sentado en uno de los escritorios, el que pertenecía a una tal Agente Gina LaSalle, cuando Gideon se giró.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Fulano, enarcando una ceja.

—Esclarecedor —respondió Gideon sucintamente.

Un pequeño silencio siguió al intercambio.

—Es casi medianoche —comentó Fulano—. Te quedan algunos minutos para acabar de decidirte… pero algo me dice que ya tomaste tu decisión.

—Sí —admitió Gideon.

—Aún tienes una vida larga por delante —le confió Fulano—. Te espera una vejez que, si sólo te lo permites, puede ser apacible sin ser aburrida… y finalmente, una muerte indolora.

—Suena bien —suspiró Gideon.

—Puede ser bueno. Depende de ti.

Gideon se permitió una débil sonrisa.

—¿Decidido, entonces? —preguntó Fulano con una sonrisa amable.

—Decidido. No habré cambiado el mundo, pero si ayudé a hacerlo un poco más tolerable… valió la pena haber existido —respondió Gideon sin perder la sonrisa, leve, pero sonrisa al fin.

—Me alegro —respondió Fulano con una sonrisa brillante—. Felicitaciones por tu valentía de vivir.

Gideon cerró los ojos con intención de abrirlos nuevamente de inmediato. No pretendía hacer más que parpadear, pero un profundo sueño y cansancio lo invadieron.

_Aunque no recordarás este día, la convicción de que hiciste más que traer pesar y dolor a otros bastará para guiarte a través de tus momentos más oscuros. No hay dolor que el paso del tiempo no disminuya, y si bien no será pronto, llegará un momento en que podrás mirar atrás sin sufrimiento… _

MCMCMCMCMCMCMC

Cuando despertó, Gideon se encontró con que había pasado la noche en el balcón. Tenía el cuello rígido y una pierna entumecida por la falta de circulación, que dio paso a dolorosos pinchazos cuando la sangre volvió a fluir con normalidad.

Se puso de pie, se estiró y se frotó los ojos, tratando de alejar los restos del sueño. Recordaba la noche anterior, la sensación de desolación, de que nada tenía sentido…

…sin embargo, esta mañana se sentía energizado. Ya no sentía la tristeza aplastante, inmovilizante de otros días, más cercana a depresión que a solamente tristeza. Todavía estaba un poco aturdido y no del todo sintiéndose como él mismo, pero al menos esa sensación de omnipresente dolor había desaparecido.

Gideon se dirigió al cuarto de baño y se lavó la cara antes de examinarse cuidadosamente en el espejo. La cara que le devolvía la mirada era exactamente la misma que el día anterior, no podía decir que estuviese cambiado, y sin embargo él se _sentía_ diferente. No conseguía señalar qué había cambiado, pero de alguna manera se sentía… mejor. Como más ligero. Como si alguien le hubiese quitado de encima un peso que no fuese consciente de estar cargando. Debían ser las diez horas seguidas que había dormido la noche anterior; inexplicablemente las pesadillas no lo habían molestado ni una sola vez.

Tras afeitarse, ducharse y cambiarse de ropa, bajó a desayunar. El motel era tranquilo, la mayoría de la gente no estaba levantada aún. Gideon no estuvo seguro por qué se quedó mirando tan fijamente al empleado que barría la recepción, pero no pudo quitarle la vista de encima por varios minutos.

Pidió un desayuno completo. Además de haber descansado como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía, su apetito había regresado con ganas. Vio de refilón las noticias en la pantalla del televisor: el asalto a un banco en Salt Lake City había fallado cuando los ladrones habían empezado a pelear entre ellos, permitiendo a los clientes intervenir y reducirlos… una jirafa había nacido en el zoológico de Nueva York… un famoso jugador de béisbol había sido encontrado culpable de consumir drogas para mejorar su rendimiento físico… un actor de Hollywood se divorciaba de su esposa, también actriz… el Ministro de Educación intentaba justificar los recortes en el presupuesto asignado a educación… se estrenaba una nueva película, la enésima reedición de _Batman_…

De pronto, JJ apareció en pantalla, con aspecto tan profesional como siempre, ante un pequeño palco con el emblema del FBI. Ligeramente atrás y a la derecha de ella se veía a Hotch, y a la izquierda, a Prentiss. Gideon estaba tan embobado mirándolos, sin entender qué rayos le pasaba que lo hacía sentir todo emocionado y lacrimoso sólo por ver a unas personas a las que no tenía razones para presuponer que les había pasado nada horrible, que se perdió completamente de prestar atención a lo que estaba explicando JJ. Fue sólo cuando ella terminó de hablar y bajó del estrado que Gideon reaccionó, y lo hizo porque vio a Morgan cubriéndole las espaldas a JJ y manteniendo a algunos periodistas pesados a raya. Ella se alejaba de los reporteros sin mirar atrás, confiada en su compañero y amigo; la cámara alcanzaba a captar por un momento cómo JJ iba hacia donde Reid, luciendo pensativo mientras estudiaba a los periodistas, estaba de pie junto a una puerta antes de cambiar a la imagen del presentador de la noticias, quien empezaba a hablar de algo que aparentemente tenía que ver con tiburones.

Gideon se quedó ahí, frente a su desayuno casi consumido por completo, mirando a la nada, preguntándose si se estaba poniendo viejo o por qué de pronto lo emocionaba casi hasta las lágrimas ver a sus ex compañeros de trabajo cuando dos semanas antes había abandonado la habitación para no tener que verlos cuando habían aparecido en las noticias. Decidiendo que sí, que estaba viejo, que era hora de dejar de vagabundear por el país y que mejor sería buscarse un lugar tranquilo donde hacer algo productivo, Gideon terminó de comer su desayuno, por primera vez en meses, con una sonrisa.


End file.
